Fight shadows with light
by FearyPirate
Summary: If you want to defeat the shadows, embrace your happiness. Fight shadows with light. Fight for your future and the future of your friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Fight shadows with light**

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own Fairy Tail

 **Chapter 1:**

Lucy's POV

It's kinda ironic… It's beautiful weather, sunny with a light breeze. It creates a happy atmosphere, which strongly contrasts with the destroyed buildings around me. A day ago we were fighting here. The dragon slayers tried to win against the big dragons, while the others wanted to stop the little ones. That time I ran past here as fast as possible, hurrying to destroy eclipse, to stop the future Rogue and to save everyone's lives. Now, I only keep a slow pace, enjoying the weather, but also regretting the destructions around me.

Wait… Do I hear someone crying? I look around and notice a little green cat, wearing a pink frog suit. The poor cat sits on the ground, tears shining from its large round eyes. I walk towards it, kneel down and carefully pat its head.

"Hey… Frosch isn't it? What's wrong?"

"Frosch is sad."

"I can see that." I respond with a sweat drop. "Do you want to tell me why?"

"Frosch is sad, because Frosch can't find Rogue."

"Don't worry. I'll look for him and bring him here. Just wait here and enjoy the weather."

I feel sorry for the cat, when I see him nodding and sniffling at the same time. I stand up and full of energy I start my search for its owner.

Rogue's POV

 _Accept it. There is darkness in your heart. Or no. I suppose I should say it will become steeped in darkness from here on out. All you can do is except your fate._

The dragon's words are ringing in my head. The moment I heard them, I didn't believe it. They were all lies. I'm not the type of person to become King of the world. I always felt the need to have nakama, the one thing Sabertooth lacked. When Sting interrupted the dragon by running towards me like a happy puppy, followed by another huge dragon, I knew one thing … If I become something evil, the light will kill me. Sting would never let me fall to darkness. He is my nakama, someone I want to protect. I'm certain he shares that feeling. A heavy burden fell off my shoulders.

However, all my doubts returned the moment Natsu told me that I have to protect Frosch in one year. The idea to lose the little exceed truly terrifies me. Fro is my first real friend. How can I protect him if I don't even know from what I should save him. What if I am the reason he dies. During the talk with the dragon I noticed for the first time that there was something dark nearby, possibly even within myself. Natsu confirmed this thought when he mentioned the last words of my future self.

 _The shadows try to consume me. They follow me around, wherever I go… and the day I lose Frosch is the day the shadows and I become one._

How can I save Fro? How can I save myself? Can I trust Sting to help me? My future self killed Sting solely for obtaining his power. What if this happens again in this timeframe?

Lucy's POV

I have been looking for hours. It's already getting dark. The energy I started with is almost gone and my feet hurt. Maybe Rogue already found his cat and went back home. I'll just turn the next street and if he's not there, I quit. I enter the new street and something black and gold in the distance pulls my attention. Is that Rogue? Why is he kneeling down? Is he hurt? I run towards him and call his name. When I reach him, he lifts his head up, causing me to stare back in shock.

As usual, his messy black hair covers half of his face. However, his normally calm face is now mirroring complete despair. A path of dried tears marks the skin below his one visible eye. What caused a man that rarely shares emotions to break down like this? Before I realized it, I'm already down on my knees, embracing the hurt man. I feel him tense up, before he softly pushes me away.

"Lucy… Please leave."

"I'm not leaving you like this."

I see a flash of anger cross his features. "Leave, before I hurt you."

"You wouldn't." I understand how he feels, when his anger turns into a look of sadness and regret.

"I already did."

"Rogue… This is all about your future self, isn't it?" I study his face and see him fighting against his own emotions, trying in vain to keep a neutral face.

"Rogue… You're different than your future self. You have friends to protect and the same friends will protect you in return. You know… I was looking for you, because Frosch lost you and he was crying over it."

"Why did you take the effort to look for me? I killed you."

"Your future self killed my future self. That's completely different."

"It's not… The shadows… I feel them… I know they will take over in the future... Nothing can change that."

"You're wrong. YOU can change that, but not by cowering in fear in despair. If you want to defeat the shadows, embrace your happiness. Fight shadows with light. Fight for your future and the future of your friends."

My little speech seems to work, since his face lights up with a small smile.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." I grin. "Are you coming with me?"

"I would like to stay a little more."

"That's fine. Then I'll stay here too. We seem to have a quite nice view on the stars from here. Stargazing is a great medicine for a troubled mind." I lay down and look at the stars, leaving us both in a comfortable silence.

Rogue's POV

I have been gazing at the stars for quite some time now. Lucy was right. It really has a soothing effect. I feel a light breeze coming up. Maybe it's time to go home. Strange, a while ago I was thinking of leaving forever and now I'm not able to think of going somewhere else.

"Lucy, it's time to leave." I spoke up, only to receive silence in return. I turn my attention to Lucy, leaving me completely mesmerized. Her eyes are closed and she is breathing softly. The light of the moon is reflected on her face, leaving a silvery almost angelic shine. I wake up from my reveries when I notice her shivering in her sleep.

I sigh and decide to lay down next to her. I take off my cape and use it as a blanket to cover us both. I look over at Lucy and realize how cute she looks. I slowly fall asleep with a smile remaining on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fight shadows with light**

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own Fairy Tail

 **Chapter 2**

Lucy's POV

I'm walking with Rogue towards the place where I found Frosch yesterday. A slight blush is covering my face ever since I woke up and realized I was embracing Rogue with his cape covering us both. Rogue notices my expression and a smirk appears on his face.

"Everything ok… Lucy?"

Annoyed I reply. "You know what's wrong. We were cuddling in our sleep under your cape."

"You were shivering from the cold. I couldn't leave you like this." He says with his normal neutral face. Suddenly I see an amused twinkle appears in his visible eye, when he adds. "Unless you wanted me to use other methods to warm you up?"

Before I got the chance to reply, we hear Frosch happily calling Rogue. The little green cat jumped in his arms, crying and exclaiming he missed Rogue. I see Rogue smile at this and I also couldn't keep myself from petting Frosch. His fur felt so cold, which makes me gasp in shock.

"Frosch! Did you really stay here all night?"

"Frosch waited for Lucy to return with Rogue."

Immediately I felt guilty for falling asleep.

"I'm sorry it took so long."

"Frosch doesn't mind. Frosch is happy to see Rogue back".

I bid my goodbye and head back to the inn where Fairy Tail is staying, happy to have seen the cute reunion between Rogue and his cat. I learned a lot in the little time I hang around Rogue. He's not the emotionless guy I thought he was. He's always wearing a mask and I'm happy to have caught a glimpse below it.

Rogue's POV

After a little walk with Frosch, we reach the place where Sabertooth is lodging.

"Rogue!" I look up and see Sting running towards me, again looking like a happy puppy. "Where were you? I was getting worr…" He suddenly looks confused and leans closer to me. He seems to be sniffing me, until suddenly a smirk appears on his face.

"Strawberries? So that's why you were out all night."

I try to keep my normal expression, but fail when a blush starts to appear on my face.

"Sting… It's not like that!"

"Really? Then why is there a smell of a female all around you?" He grins and seems to be having fun.

"I just used my cape to protect her from the cold." That being said, the blush finally left my cheeks.

"hmm… Who is she? It somehow smells familiar."

Sting's thoughts are interrupted by a little voice. "Frosch knows."

When a devilish grin appears on Sting's face, my calm posture immediately changes to a panicked one. I grab Frosch and use the shadows to bring us to my room.

Lucy's POV

"Lucy!" Something blue bumps against me the moment I open the door of our room. When I look down I see Happy crying against me.

"Gomen ne, Happy… Did I make you worry?"

"Aye!" the blue cat manages to exclaim through a sob.

My attempt to calm down the poor exceed is interrupted by a new voice.

"Luce! Where were you!" I look up and my eyes immediately link with Natsu's.

"I was just helping someone… and then fell asleep."

"Geesh… Don't make us worry like that!" the pink haired dragon slayer comments, before pulling Happy and me into a big hug.

Suddenly Natsu sniffs and leaps back. A look in his eyes makes me freeze. Anger shines through it, together with something predatory. As sudden as the expression came, it is gone again and a huge grin comes onto his face. Did I really imagine that?

"Ne, Luce… I heard they are organizing a big ball. Free food and drinks! We can all go together!"

I couldn't contain a giggle at the sudden childish enthusiasm. "Sure. Why not? It definitely sounds fun."

My best friend and my favorite cat pump their arms in celebration. It's amusing to see them getting so worked up for something so simple.

My smile is replaced by a serious expression when I suddenly think of Rogue. Will he be ok? Should I tell Natsu I saw him… Maybe not, seeing his strange reaction just now.

"Luce! Why are you frowning?" Natsu studying face is just inches from mine, startling me. He pokes my forehead. "Smile." I couldn't do anything else than listening to that suggestion.

Rogue's POV

"Frosch wants to know why we are lying to Sting." The cute cat asks when I release us from the shadows.

"We're not lying." I comment while keeping my neutral expression.

"We're not telling the truth either!" The little exceed counters.

This makes a smile appear on Rogue's face. "Don't worry about it, Frosch. Maybe I will tell him later on, but for now… I just want to wait and see what happens."

"Frosch is confused." I sigh at the idea of having to explain myself.

"Lucy… She got hurt by us… by Sabertooth… by future me… Somehow, I just have the feeling I shouldn't go near her too often."

"Frosch still doesn't understand why we aren't telling Sting."

"Knowing him, he will immediately drag us over to where Fairy Tail is staying. He's a nice friend. However, he can be too straightforward at times. I don't mind it, but I don't want to be dragged in it."

Frosch seems to have understood my reasoning, since he now remains silent.

Someone knocks on our door, but the door is already pushed open before I could respond, revealing a grinning Sting.

"What's the use of knocking, if you don't wait for a reply?" I remark in my neutral tone.

"Tss… I was trying to be polite." The light dragon slayer defends himself. "Anyway… You were gone before I could make an announcement."

That makes my interest pipe up. "What news do you have?"

"Tomorrow we are going to a ball!" Sting replies, grinning widely.

I sigh. Typically Sting… Making something like a party sound like huge news. "Not interested." I inform him.

"That's too bad… You're going! It's an order of your new guild master… Me!" He leaves the room in a good mood, contrasting mine.

A ball… Great... Just great…

 **Hi everyone! I hope you liked the second chapter. C &C welcome.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fight shadows with light**

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own Fairy Tail

 **Chapter 3**

Lucy's POV

It has been a while since I last attended a banquet. When I was still living with my father, I was often forced to go to them. I assume my father wanted me to find a good successor.

Somehow the banquet today makes me more nervous, perhaps because I expect it to be more special and magical. I have been preparing myself the whole afternoon. Now it's finally time to enter the ballroom with the rest of the girls.

The first thing I notice is that all the attention of the male attendees is directed to us. While most of the girls are marveling at the grandeur of the occasion, we are greeted by Elfman. At least that is manly.

Soon my attention goes to a dark man standing in a corner of the room. Rogue… He is looking around uninterestedly until suddenly our eyes meet. His face seems to project his normal neutral mask, but his red eyes are staring at me intently.

Before I realize it myself, I am standing next to him. It's like my feet were moving on their own, reflecting upon my desire. He nods as a greeting, still not breaking eye contact. It feels like his gaze could read me completely, could reach me until the core of my soul.

I snap out of my reverie when an arm is put around my shoulder. "Hi Blondie!"

"Sting! You're blond too!" I try to shake him off, but he only seems to lean in closer.

"That smell… Strawberries…" A huge wicked grin appears on his face. "So you're the mystery girl with who Rogue spent the night."

My face became completely red. "We only shared his cape."

"Hmm… So you two shared the cape... And here I was under the impression that Rogue was simple acting like a gentlemen and lend you his coat.*

Rogue scrapes his throat, pulling our attention to him. "Sting…" He growls softly, eying him darkly.

The light dragon slayer immediately retracts his arm. "Oh! I forgot I still need to say hi to someone! See you two later!" Having said that, he leaves us alone.

"I'm sorry. He can be a handful." Rogue apologizes.

"That's ok. I'm used to being around Natsu." I smile softly. "Do you want to join me to get a drink?"

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit more comfortable with staying here."

I nod in understanding before turning around and walking away. Somehow I am feeling a bit rejected…

Rogue's POV

I gaze at Lucy's retreating back. She smiled at me before she left, but the emotion didn't reach her eyes. I sigh. I should have replied differently to her invitation. Now it's too late… Maybe I can try to apologize later in the evening…

"I'm not sure whether you noticed, but Bunny Girl wanted you to join her." A low voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Gajeel." I say in way of greeting.

"Do you know about the guy who came from the future?" he asks in a serious tone. His red eyes are studying my face, waiting for my reaction.

"Yeah, I do. Even though he's me, it's pathetic. But I'm not gonna become that guy, ever!"

Gajeel grin. "gihi! That's the spirit!"

Sting surprises us by putting his arms around both our shoulders. "Let's toast for friendship between fairy's and tigers!" He exclaims, already resembling a happy drunk.

"Remove your arms before you're not able to toast anymore." Gajeel threatens, not liking to be touched by a man.

"I think you have toasted enough." I add.

Sting looks at both of us with puppy eyes. I don't understand how he does it… but a bit later we were all toasting.

Lucy's POV

While glancing to Rogue, I notice him toasting with Sting and Gajeel. Somehow it makes me feel better to see him loosen up a bit more. He should have some fun and party.

Speaking about partying... Where is Natsu? I didn't see him the whole evening.

"Lucy!"

"Yes, Erza!" I pipe up after hearing her strict voice.

"Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel are fighting over Yukino. We can't have that!"

"No! They shouldn't fight." I add.

"Indeed, because Yukino belongs to us!"

The remark stuns me for a while. I should have known that Erza didn't plan to stop the fight. However, I could follow her reasoning.

"Wait! We can't stay silent in this matter, either." Erza exclaims loudly, temporarily stilling the argument.

"That's right! The way things have been going, it's natural for her to join in our guild." I support Erza.

I notice Rogue gazing at me and suddenly I felt words leaving me. Did the temperature really rise? When I finally snap out of my daze, I see all of the guild our fighting over the poor girl.

"Everyone! That's enough!" Arcadios effectively stops the quarrel by introducing the King.

Great is my shock when Natsu appears with a crown on his head. He's taking it to far again. Oh well… That's how he is.

After the commotion lies down, I bring Natsu a glass of water before he chokes himself on the food. What a girl has to do to look out for her best friend... Even when he barely looks up from the buffet…

I throw a longing glance to Rogue, but his neutral expression doesn't seem to change. Maybe yesterday didn't mean anything to him. A bit glum, I decide to go have some fun with the girls.

Rogue POV

Lucy seems to be leaving Natsu. Maybe now is a good time to apologize for my rudeness earlier this evening. As soon as I start walking, I hear a low growl.

"If you take one more step in her direction, you'll regret it."

The threat makes me pause. I glance around and soon I spot him, still standing close by the buffet, keeping an eye on me.

"Why can't I talk with Lucy?"

"You already talked to her yesterday, didn't you? You hurt her once already, I'm not giving you the opportunity to do it again. I already saw Lucy cry several times since we're friends. I'll do everything in my power to avoid seeing her like that again.".

"Oi Natsu! Cut it off." Gajeel's voice bring my attention to our surroundings. I notices all the dragon slayers directing their gaze between us. They all seem to listen in. Now I could really curse our sensitive hearing…

"You know I don't want to hurt her." I counter.

"I know you don't want to… but that doesn't mean you're not going to… Can you really promise it will never happen? You know what your future version did…"

"I wish I could…" A vision of Lucy kneeling down next to me, flashes through my mind. She was so sweet, even though she barely knows me. I don't want her to get hurt…

"Rogue!"

 _If you want to defeat the shadows, embrace your happiness. Fight shadows with light. Fight for your future and the future of your friends._

I have thought of her words ever since that moment. Did she really mean it? Am I able to fight against my future and protect my friends?

"Rogue!"

I remember the warmth coiling within me when I woke up with her snuggled against me. That instance it really felt like I was embracing my happiness. I can't risk to destroy that happiness. Natsu is right… I'll really miss her… but I need to keep her save…

"Rogue! Wait up!" This time I realized my best friend is calling me.

I look around confused, seeing that I left the building.

"Geesh! You were running way too fast!" the blond dragon slayer complains.

"What do you want?" I ask, not really wanting to have a conversation right now.

"Don't listen to what that idiot said." He replies with a silly smile.

"Still… he's right… I'm dangerous to be around." My words immediately wipe away his smile. I see him reach out, but he's too late… I am already gone in the shadows…


	4. Chapter 4

**Fight shadows with light**

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own Fairy Tail

 **Chapter 4**

Lucy's POV

For the thousandth time this week I'm lost in thoughts. I couldn't keep myself from wondering what happened with Rogue. He suddenly disappeared from the ball, without saying goodbye. Ok… he's not obligated to do that, since we don't know each other that long. But still… I hoped he would have bothered to pass by.

The moment the shadow dragon slayer vanished, I took hold of Sting and asked him where his friend went. His smile was sad at first, but soon he forced a grin on his face before telling me not to worry. But I still do…

It's still hard to ignore the visions of a broken Rogue kneeling on the ground, trying to fight his inner demons on his own. I'm afraid to someday find him again in the same situation. Not a minute passes by or I question myself… Did he again doubt himself? Did he run away?

Maybe I am just worrying for nothing and is he really fine. There is nothing worse than not knowing… it just drives me crazy…

"Lucy!" Natsu snaps me out of my pondering, bringing me back to reality. Right… We are here on a mission… I should focus.

In the corner of my eyes, something green and pink catches my attention. Is that Frosch?

Rogue's POV

We have been following Frosch for quite some time now, supporting him in finding home on his own. Just when I thought I lost him, I notice him again… and my heart seems to stop.

A beautiful blonde is bowing towards him. Lucy… She has haunted my dreams and thoughts since the last time I saw her… and now she's standing within my reach.

I pledged to leave her alone in order to protect her. At first my decision was resolute. However, Sting's several attempts to convince me I'm making a mistake and my own instinctively longing to have her close by is slowly cracking my determination.

Seeing her sparkling personality again, makes me doubt my choice for the hundredth time. I suddenly realize I came out of my hiding place, moving on my own, when Frosch suddenly continues the way back home.

In panic I hide again, only to come face to face with a smirking Sting. Great…

Lucy's POV

Frosch suddenly disappeared. Where did that little cat go to? I look around just in time to see Rogue run away.

Rogue… He was here and didn't say hi… I look at him, Sting and Hector, and notice they are acting quite strange. Why are they trying to hide themselves? Are they playing hide and seek? The thought causes a sweat drop to appear.

No… That's not really something they would do. Maybe they didn't want us to see them… This guess makes me feel down. That must be it… He also left the ball without a goodbye… He probably doesn't want me around.

"Lucy! Are you coming?"

I look up at the pink dragon slayer and gratefully take his hand.

Natsu sends a quick serious glance towards the Sabertooths before pulling me with him. "Let's hurry!" Again his typical grin appears on his face.

Somehow Natsu always seem to brighten my mood.

Rogue's POV

Of all the places apart from our own guild house, Frosch of course led us to Fairy Tail…

And obviously Sting is acting smug… First he just fell over from laughter and after that he started giving me an evil grin.

"So… aren't we going in?" the blond dragon slayer proposes.

"No." My response is short and firm. For now…

"Why not? We're here now. We can just say hello… or are you avoiding a certain blonde?"

Luckily I'm good in acting calm, even when I feel like I'm exploding from the inside. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I blame my friend.

His false offended look annoys me even more. "My dear fellow, I only wanted us to bring a polite visit to some friends while we're in the neighborhood."

He knows I always want to act polite. The bastard is trying to play me. "Not gonna work this time."

"Just one drink at their bar! I'm thirsty! She's probably not here anyway!" He pouts.

When Mira brings us a drink, only one thought crosses my mind. He has done it again…

Lucy's POV

"Mina! We're back!" Natsu shouts while kicking the door of the guildhall.

He stops in his tracks, causing me to bump against his back. I follow his gaze to the bar. There, I see the two Sabertooth dragon slayers drinking and chatting with some fellow guild members. Well… to be more precise, Sting is talking and Rogue is sipping his beer... as expected…

The light dragon slayer stops his conversation when he sees Natsu. "Natsu! Let's fight!" He exclaims with a happy expression. Rogue on the other hand, doesn't look happy at all. It even seems like he tries to avoid me. When a brawl arises, he still looks away from me.

"Why?" The whisper escapes before I could stop it.

My questions seems to have grabbed his attention. He's now staring at me intently, as if he is waiting for me to continue. I couldn't read his expression at all. The only thing I see is his neutral face and his focused red eyes. What is he thinking right now?

Suddenly I had enough… I'm tired of being worried over him. He doesn't seem to care anyway. Every second of silence, doubt and hurt is shattering my heart more and more. Trying to stop the tears, I turn around and flee the building, unaware of the shadow following me.

 **Hi all! Please note that I will probably not be able to send a new update the coming month. My apologies for this! After that, expect me to be back in action!**

 **C &C welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fight shadows with light**

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own Fairy Tail

 **Chapter 5**

Rogue's POV

"Why?"

The timid voice snaps my attention to the blonde girl. She isn't supposed to sound unsure like that. She is normally cheerful, or at least trying to act like it. The broken voice stirs something within me.

This time I keep my gaze on her, carefully taking in her appearance. Earlier today I thought she was doing great. Now I really look at her, I see the dark circles below her eyes, making it clear that she hasn't slept well for a while.

Just when I want to reach out, she spins around. Even from a distance, I could still distinguish the salty smell of her tears. When she runs away, I instinctively slide into the shadows and follow her.

Just when I left the guild house, a rough hand suddenly drags me out of the shadows. The smell of charcoal immediately puts me on the defensive.

"Let me go, Natsu!" I growl at the other dragon slayer.

"First hear me out… please." The begging tone in his voice calms me down.

"Make it fast."

"I want to apologize for what I said on the ball. I just wanted to protect Lucy. She's my best friend…"

I nod in understanding.

"She has been continuously lost in thoughts since the ball. Somehow I think it's because of you. Please go after her."

"What did you think I was doing before you decided to interrupt? Now I have lost her track." The annoyance is getting the better of me.

"I'll give you her address... Her window should be open."

"You're telling me to climb through her window?" I ask in amusement.

"Well yeah… I always enter her house like that."

"Right." I don't know whether I should believe that or not.

"Please help her… she hasn't slept lately."

"How do you know?"

"Normally she sleeps until morning, now I already get kicked out of bed the moment I lay down."

"Natsu… Why are you sleeping in her bed?" I growl in a threatening tone.

"Her bed just smells so nice." He replies with a sheepish smile.

"From now on, you're not sleeping in her bed anymore!"

"Then you just have to mark her." He grins evilly, making me wonder whether he really is as naïve as everyone thinks he is.

Lucy's POV

The soft texture of my bed wasn't able to lighten my mood, since tears kept escaping from my eyes. Suddenly a small creak at the window warns me I'm not alone anymore.

"Natsu… Please go away."

"So he was serious when he said he always entered your house like this."

The familiar voice snaps my gaze to the window. Rogue is standing there, seemingly hesitant to come closer.

"Same request, other addressee… Rogue… Please go away." A sharp stab hits my heart by my own words.

"I won't." His red eyes are focused on my face, making me feel self-conscious.

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you crying?" He counters my question with one of his own.

"You don't care anyway."

"I do." His eyes are fixed with mine.

Those two small words seem to lighten my hope. Rogue must have noticed, since he hesitantly steps closer to me.

"Why?"

"If you don't smile, how will I ever find the light in the dark?" Even though the words seemed quite cheesy, I know it is a genuine thought.

"Try use the switch?" I reply with a soft smile.

"I prefer you with a smile like that."

He's now standing in front of me, making me feel nervous. "Thanks."

Suddenly he grabs me and pulls me into a hug.

"Sorry… I'm not always good with words." He explains in an almost inaudible mutter.

"That's ok… but please explain why you were ignoring me." I ask while finding comfort in his strong arms.

"It's just… I didn't want to put you in danger…"

"I thought we discussed that last time… You're not the same person as the future you…"

"I know… But I was afraid of losing you… and that fear made me push you way."

"Why are you afraid of losing me?" I ask, glad he is opening up to me.

"Because I like you."

The sudden confession startles me, making me lean back.

"It's ok if you don't feel the same…" Rogue ads, interpreting my reaction wrongly.

"No… I do… I do feel the same."

The soft smile I get in return, causes a blush to cover my face. Suddenly I start to feel nervous of how close we were.

"I promise to take it slowly… I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want." He whispers, noticing my distress.

Reassured I lean closer to him, mantling myself in the safe feeling of his hug.

Rogue's POV

Staring down at the beautiful woman snuggled in my arms, a warm feeling is overwhelming me. A bit more than a week ago, I thought I would never feel like this. Now I was glad Frosch brought us to Fairy Tail today.

Suddenly I'm getting drowsy, the lack of sleep finally kicking in. I drop us on the bed. Soon I'm aware of the embarrassed blond trying to escape my grip.

"Lucy… I promised… We're just going to sleep… Nothing we didn't do before." I reassure her, before planting a soft kiss on her head. "Sleep… you need it… just like me."

The gesture seems to have calmed her down, since she stopped resisting. Soon the only movement is that of her soft breathing, pointing out she already fell asleep.

After studying here sleeping face for a while, I let sleep take over.

Natsu's right… her bed does smell nice…

 **Hi guys! Sorry I took so long! Hope you like the new chapter. C &C welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fight shadows with light**

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own Fairy Tail

 **Chapter 6**

Lucy's POV

The first thing I feel when I'm slowly awakening from my slumber is the warm sensation of the rays of sun gently caressing my skin. A glance on the clock shows me it's just 7 o' clock. Still, I feel fresher than I did for the last week.

After stretching my arms, I want to repeat the action with my legs. However, my effort is in vain since a strange pressure keeps me in bed.

Suddenly completely awake, I look next to me and notice the blanket covering someone. Only a bit of darks hair peeps through a hole, allowing me to identify the man.

Rogue… Memories of last night pop up. The admission of his feelings, his promise to take it slowly and the comfortable hug we shared… Every image leaves a warm tingle in my belly.

Carefully I tug away the blanket. The moment the sunlight shines on him, he instinctively covers himself again, leaving only a small part of his face visible.

Figures he doesn't like the sun… I couldn't suppress my giggle at the thought. The sound woke him as he is now staring at me with one eye open.

"Good morning!" I greet cheerfully.

"Hmmm…" It is the only reply I got before he hides himself again in the blanket.

He's not a morning person... It's actually quite cute…

With a smile I save my legs from Rogue's grasp and decide to start the day.

* * *

Freshly showered I leave the bathroom only to smell something burned. In panic I run to the kitchen and stop at the sight.

"What are you doing here?"

"Good morning, Luce!" I am greeted by the goofy pink haired boy.

"Natsu… Why are you burning my kitchen?"

"Wel…" He sheepishly scratches his hair. "I was cooking."

"Why?"

"I was out of food, so I thought of borrowing some of yours..."

Ok… one… two… three… The normal countdown to calm myself doesn't seem to work today…

Just when I'm about to explode, a shadow at the door catches my attention.

Rogue's POV

My dragon senses pick up the smell of smoke, immediately waking me up. Following the scent I soon reach the kitchen and find it partially destroyed by the fire dragon slayer.

"Natsu… What are you doing here?" I ask before my blond celestial mage snaps.

"Funny... Luce was asking exactly the same." He replies with a huge grin, heavily contrasting my annoyed gaze.

"What… are… you… doing… here?" I growl, losing my otherwise calm demeanor.

"Chill! I'm just cooking!"

In the corner of my eye I notice Lucy gritting her teeth by his last words.

"It certainly doesn't look like cooking to me… unless you eat furniture."

"About that… there has been a little accident…"

"If you don't come in without warning us, than this kind of situations wouldn't arise." I interrupt his explanation.

"I told you yesterday there is only one way to keep me out." He replies with the same evil grin he showed me before.

"Leave." I'm glad to notice that my glare seems to affect him a bit.

His uncertain gaze suddenly brightens when he decides to speak up again. "You can't kick me out! It's not your house!"

"Oh… But I can!" Lucy suddenly exclaims, sending Natsu a menacing smile.

Recognizing Lucy's bad mood, he starts to sweat nervously. "Hehe… I gotta go now… Let's go on a mission tomorrow, Luce! Bye!"

In a blind of an eye he is gone, leaving me alone with the boiling blonde.

I have to admit… She looks kinda scary right now… I'm glad I'm not on her bad side…

Lucy's POV

How many times did I tell him to be careful with my things… But no… He again succeeds in burning my kitchen… Arrrrghhhh.

Frustrated I pull my hair, only to be stopped by a hand softly clasping my wrist.

"Don't… You'll hurt yourself."

His hand feels warm on my skin. It's almost like holding hands. The thought makes my face flush.

"Lucy? Everything all right?" Looking up, my gaze gets fixed to his fierce red orbs. With effort I finally manage to give a short reassuring nod, but still no words come out.

"Lucy… I know I promised to take it slowly… but there is one thing I can't wait to do."

He closes in, causing my heart to beat faster and faster. What is he doing? Does he want to kiss me? Are we ready for that step?

His forehead leans on mine, allowing him to keep watching my expression.

"Lucy?" His husk voice makes me swallow in anticipation.

"Yes?"

"Please let me mark you as mine."

My eyes widen for a fraction of a second, before confusion shows up.

"What do you mean with that?"

"It's a way to show people you're mine, so that they won't bother you. I'm not sure it works for normal men, but the dragon slayers will definitely respect the mark."

For a moment I'm again speechless. That almost counts as a proposal. A last gaze in his determined eyes allows me to make up my mind.

"I'm yours, only yours."

The moment the words left my mouth, Rogue leans in to the side of my neck.

My heart flutters when I feel a soft kiss caressing my skin. The feeling making me unprepared for the sudden intrusion of his sharp fangs.

 **Hope you liked the new chapter. Since English is not my mother-tongue, it's possible for me to overlook errors. So you're a** **lways welcome to give me recommendations for better writing or to send corrections for mistakes you find in chapters that have already been posted. Also free to PM me if you're too shy to review ;)  
**


End file.
